Total Drama (CLOSED)
by Smarties Are Good
Summary: Total Drama is about two protagonists, Valerie and Adam as they travel the world in order to see it's beauty. This is a story about the world of Total Drama and all it has to offer.
1. Chapter 1

The Network is looking for fresh new contestants of teens from different races, genders and sexualities.

Name:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Stereotype:

Character Description and Backstory:

Skin Color:

Height and Weight:

Body Type:

Hairstyle:

Hair Color:

Everyday Clothing:

Beach Clothing:

Cold Weather Clothing:

Pajamas:

Other: (Like accessories)

Strengths and Weakness:

Likes and Dislikes:

Reasons for wanting the money:


	2. Opening Sequence (Total Drama)

Fourteen crystals end up glowing. They were all different colors so each of the fourteen crystals gave off a different light of their own. The light was so bright that it ended up covering everything but making a rainbow of a variety of colors at the same time.

A flock of three blue jays flies over the beautiful scenery of downtown Toronto with the naked sun out for all to see. People were busy with their daily activities, like walking down the street, driving, or buying things from the local outdoor shops. The blue jays go back to their nests, which was on the windowsill of Valerie's apartment.

_**It's not a story about the world of reality t.v.**_

_**It's not a story about fame or not even the money**_

_**It's not a story about who wins or lose**_

_**Let's travel the world, like no one ever before **_

Valerie's alarm goes off. It was shaking and buzzing. The sound of the alarm woke Valerie up, but she wasn't exactly ready to get up, but she knew that she had to do it anyway. Her hair was a mess. After getting dressed, Valerie leaves out of her room but leaves the door wide up as she puts her hands on her hips. She was fully dressed in her hair neatly done, ready for adventure.

Valerie looks disinterested as Adam was recording her with his camcorder. Angry, Valerie takes off one of her shoes and throws it at Adam, but he dodges it and the shoe ends up falling into Adam's cereal. Adam laughs at the girl, but she wasn't having it. She wanted her revenge, so she chased after Adam. As soon as she came Adam got up and ran and she followed him.

They passed by Kaito who was still on the couch sound asleep. He had a "Playboy" magazine on his chest, as he was snoring loudly. However, he didn't get to sleep long as Midnight, Valerie's Familiar lands on Kaito and starts pecking him to wake him up. Kaito ends up falling on the ground as Hoot laughs. Kaito got up and glared at Hoot, as the black cat ran away.

**It's a story about two best friends**

**(And it'll stay that way to the end)**

In the apartment next door, Topher was trying his best to read a book. He had headphones over his ears, but his neighbors' noise was distracting him from contrasting. Topher took the headphones off his ears to go and scald his neighbors. As soon as he opened the door, he saw Adam and Valerie running with Valerie still chasing Adam. They ran across the apartment until they both had enough so they jumped out of the apartment building, ready for adventure.

_**Oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh **_

_**(It'll stay that way to the end)**_

_**Oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh **_

_**(It'll stay that way to the end)**_

Valerie and Adam slide down a snowy mountain in Antarctica, while on ski boards and dressed up for a heavy winter occasion. They were being chased by a large snowball. Both looked very frightened, as the light fluffy snowflakes were falling from the sky.

Inside in the Amazon rainforest forest in South America, Adam uses a stick to post at a hornet's nest. Valerie, Pixel, and Grimmy were watching him After Adam pokes the nest one last time he takes his camcorder out to record it, but the swarm of bees buzz towards the group and they start running away in fear.

In Paris, Brooke and Valerie were both staring at each other and blushing. They learned in, going in for a kiss. As Tommy was watching them and recording it with his smartphone. Adam noticed that he was about to do this and as Valerie and Brooke kissed, Tommy's smile widened as he started recording them, but Adam felt embarrassed for Brooke and Valerie, as he covered Tommy's eyes, but he tried to peek through.

The Terrible Trio: Max, Scarlet, and Rodney surrounded Valerie and Adam at the Sahara Desert, and they looked a little frightened, but they did not have too much to worry about as they had their special abilities. The two of them nod at one another as purple aura surrounds Valerie's hands and Adam shapeshifted his hands into two swords, ready to battle.

At the Mayor's office, Valerie and Adam fist bump. But Connor hugs the two of them, however Rochelle (his bodyguard) assumes that Valerie and Adam were trying to attack Connor, so she attacked them and began beating the two of them up.

A hash thunderstorm falls in the background as the strong winds in the forest cause the trees to blow. On the ground laid a picture of the cast of Total Drama in Space, all fourteen contestants. But the frame of the picture was cracked and, on the bottom, it said, "Where is Colin? Please find him" with a phone number attack. It was hard to see the picture as a mud print of a boot covered most of the picture. A shadowy figure walks past the picture with their glowing red eyes being obvious.

Adam and Valerie sit down on the couch as they fistbump and take a selfie with the logo of "Total Drama" that has been redesigned. On the logo however, there was something odd about it as it had fourteen crystals surrounding the logo.


	3. End Credits (Total Drama)

_**Let's skip class and go to the mall**_

_**Look around and maybe even meet boys**_

_**It's time for me to go out**_

_**And try to find my independence **_

_**I may want a boyfriend**_

_**But you'll always be my best friend**_

_**So don't worry, we will always be BFFLs**_

_**We will always be best friends.**_

Miniature versions of Valerie, Adam, and Topher were walking on the globe of the earth with the outlines of their bodies being paper. Standing tall above them were some of the most famous landmarks in the world: The Statue of Liberty (North America), The Great Pyramid of Giza (Africa), The Eiffel Tower (Europe), Taj Mahal (Asia), The Sydney Opera House (Australia), Mount Erebus (Antarctica) and the Christ the Redeemer Statue (South America). In the background and speeded around everywhere were tiny little pictures of every single Total Drama contestant from Total Drama Island to Total Drama in SPACE!


	4. Origins of a Friendship: Part 1

_**Episode 1: **_**_Origins of a Friendship: Part 1_**

**TORONTO, ONTARIO, CANADA - NORTH AMERICA**

A young girl stood outside of an apartment complex, waiting for a woman to come out. That same woman ended up coming out and she had a real snobby attitude about her. The young girl approached her. Her name was Valerie. Valerie walks up to the girl and she got nervous. "Hello, are you Karen?"

"Yes...what do you want…."

"I wanted to apply for the babysitting job. I was wondering if you guys were still looking…"

She rolled her eyes. "Come Tomorrow, I guess."

"Wait really?"

"Do whatever you want…" She started. A limousine pulled up and a butler came out of the car and opened the door for Karen. "I don't care."

"Nice to see you, Miss Karen."

"Thank you, Gerard."

Valerie smiled and her eyes widened up. She hugs Karen, but Karen did not want to be touched. "Thank you, thank you!"

"Eww...Get off of me." She replied.

"I'm so sorry," Valerie replied.

"Whatever." Karen gets out of the car and the butler shuts the door. The car drove off, but Valerie could not keep her eyes off the car as she giggles with excitement. This was going to be her first-ever job, not counting this one "job" she had three months ago. Valerie rushed off home and told the news to her parents.

A young man named Topher was walking with his cat Chef Hatchet and thought to himself about how strange that girl was acting. "She's a weirdo."

After telling the news to her parents and having a big celebration dinner. Valerie walked into her room. She sighed as she was getting tired. "Ugh, I need to go to sleep, I have that babysitting job interview tomorrow, I need to get some sleep." She complained. She lounged down on the bed and took out her phone. Bored out of her mind, she decided to look through her gallery. As she looked through her gallery she stumbled across the picture.

It was a picture of the cast of Total Drama in SPACE! Valerie herself was a cast member of that show, three months ago and came in second place. But she did not have too many fond memories, even though she came in second place. "I thought I would never have to see those faces again, besides Tommy who is a cutie-pie or my best friend Pixel. That show was toxic...I remember the first episode like it was yesterday."

_**THREE MONTHS EARLIER…**_

_**THE MOON**_

"Space! The final frontier!"

Handsome, chivalrous, and quite gentlemen-like; Chaz Middleton stood on the moon with no care in the world. Space was empty. The only thing in orbit was just other planets, like the Sun, Uranus, and Mars. The moon was not as full of life either...well from what you can see in the distance at this moment. Luckily, this moon was surrounded by a dome that was filled with oxygen so the contestants could breathe. Chaz stood next to a generic yellow school bus, full of young adults waiting to escape from its chambers.

Chaz had a wide smile on his face. He was ready to introduce the competitors that were going to be competing in this season. The man had a chiseled jawline. He was tall, dark, and handsome, something that was ever woman, and some men's dreams. He had long brown hair that was spiked up with hair gel, that helped with his handsome physique. Chaz walked over to the bus and knocked on the door.

"A place where no man has ever gone before…"

Chaz threw his arms up into the air. He wanted to make the moment feel more grandiose than what it was. "But for the next three months, these kids will be stuck on this moon. No communication with the outside world, meaning no smartphone, tablets, other communication devices, no internet, and no video games." Chaz explained. He chuckled a tiny bit. "I don't know if I can live that long with the internet."

"We know that last season on Qalito Island was crazy. Thanks to the accident, the world of the occult has been brought back into our lives. How will the rise of supernatural activity such as metahumans, monsters, and so much more bring drama onto this season of Total Drama? You'll just have to find out!" He giggled. He walked over to the bus and Chaz ends up clearing his throat as the bus doors open.

"Here are the contestants now…"

"Valerie, Sarah, Colin, and Connor!"

The four of them walked out of the bus. They were holding on to their luggage, with Valerie and Colin waving to the camera. Valerie was tan and had an hourglass figure. She had dirty blonde hair with curls on the bottom. Next up was Sarah. She was four feet tall, had fair skin and dirty chestnut blonde hair. On the right next to Sarah was Colin. Colin was a Caucasian boy who was very pale. He was very tall but at the same time, a real skinny teen. He had neck-length curly blonde hair, that was an absolute mess and a tiny five o'clock shadow. Next to him was a struggle Connor, whose luggage was very heavy. Connor was thin with slight muscles and read hair that was neatly combed.

Due to the weight of his luggage; Connor bumps into Colin, who falls onto Sarah and Valerie. The three of them end up falling on the ground with a nervous Connor freaking out about his mistake. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I hope you all don't kill me!"

"What's the point of showing emotion?" A depressed Colin asked. Connor walks up to Colin, grabs his hand, and picks him up. He awkwardly tries dusting off Connor's clothes. Once he was finished, he walks over to the girls and helps them up too. "The world is an empty place and we don't deserve to be here."

Sarah, Connor, and Valerie were creeped out by Colin's depressive talk, but they were a little concerned for him at the same time. "No need to talk like that," Valerie said. "It's okay to be happy from time to time."

"Depressive people have a chemical imbalance going on! It's his body that's making him act like that if only we can fix your chemicals." Sarah started inspecting Colin to see if he was okay, but it was hard to get a good grasp on him. Connor and Valerie tried to get a good look at him too, but he just stood there looking very sad and droopy.

"Next up, Rochelle, Dylan, Cassie, and James!"

The four of them stepped off the bus. Rochelle was a mixed raced girl with tan brown skin. She had mid-back length hair that was chaotic and all over the place. Dylan was thin but very muscular and had long hair that was reminiscent of a skater. Cassie had olive skin with hair that was tied up into two different types of buns. Finally, James had brown colored skin and was very muscular. His baldness giving off a reflection of the bright stars in the sky.

Dylan winked at the camera as Cassie got a good look at him. She was taken away by his beauty and could not stop staring at him. "You are very beautiful."

"Thank you," Dylan said. He flexed his muscles.

Cassie got excited and started touching his muscles. "I love a guy with muscles, can I have your skin?" She asked. The quirky side of Cassie came out very strong as Dylan slowly backed away from her. But he was liking the attention he was getting from other contestants and he flexed his muscles.

Rochelle rolled his eyes. "Steroids." She coughed.

"What was that?" Dylan asked, not being able to hear what she said quite clearly.

"I said you're on steroids, your stereotypical wannabe." Rochelle walked past the two of them and stepped on James's right foot, making him scream and having him deal with intense, sharp pain. But she could care less, as she drops her luggage on the ground in an aggressive way. "When is the show starting?" She asked.

"You stepped on my foot!" James said.

"You stepped on my foot!" She mimicked. "You sound like a nerd."

"I'm not a nerd." James almost cried and forgot about his pain. He felt insulted.

"Next up Kennedy, Kaito, and Tommy!"

The three of them stepped off the bus. They walked over to the other contestants and as soon as Kennedy dropped her luggage, she wanted to meet Kaito. She let her hand out, so she can give Kaito a haircut. "Nice to meet you!" Kennedy greeted.

"Nice to meet you too!" He said. His voice was very low, which gave off a shy aura. He reached out to grab her hand and ends up getting shocked. His unkempt-middle length hair with a side bang ends up frizzling up into an afro with traces of static popping in and out.

Kennedy laughed at the boy. "Haha! Got you!" Kennedy could not control herself as her she held onto her flat stomach. She had fair colored skin and long, wavy hair that reached just below her shoulders and was tied up into two space buns. After she finished laughing, she looked at Tommy.

Tommy was the shortest person there so far and that was because he was the youngest at ten years old. Tommy was skinny and had messy gray hair, that made it look like he had just woken up. "Aren't you the cutest?!"

Kennedy rushed over to Tommy and grabbed him by the cheek, but he ended up slapping her arm. "Don't touch me!"

"Aww...he's going through a cute little emo phase. He's so adorable."

Tommy rolled his eyes as everyone looked at him. Some of the contestants started laughing at him, but Tommy just ignored it. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" Rochelle asked, poking fun of him a little, but Tommy ignored her comment.

"And last but not least...Audrey, Amanda, and Pixel."

Amanda was getting ready to step down off the bus, but she saw that the moon was mostly covered in rocks and she did not like it. "Uh...I'm not stepping on those rocks." Amanda had chocolate brown skin and a curly afro that was very exotic. She looked very disgusted by the rocks that were covered in dirt. "These shoes are Chanel and cost way more than what any of you losers wear."

"Just take them off…" Dylan said.

"And ruin my socks? Ewww!" But Amanda knew she would have to get over it, so she carefully got off the bus. "If it wasn't for that million dollars, I dare wouldn't even be in this place with all you losers." Amanda was very rude, she was pushing and shoving the other competitors as she was trying her best to stand in the perfect spot.

A girl with milky white skin stepped off the bus. Her hair was a saturated reddish orange that was reminiscent of cayenne pepper. "Hello everyone." She greeted everyone as a few of them greeted her back.

"Love your hair by the way." Valerie complimented.

"Thank you, thank you!" She looked down at Valerie's gold heart necklace. On the front of the necklace, it had the initials BS & VR, which stood for the names Brooke Sinclair and Valerie Rodríguez, which were the names of her and her girlfriend Brooke who was a contestant on the show last season. "I love your necklace by the way, did you make it yourself?" She asked.

"Yes, I did! Me, and my girlfriend both have one."

"Oh, it's cute!" She told her. "And also, very ugly," Audrey mumbled to herself and quickly chuckled as she walked over towards Amanda.

Pixel walked off the bus. He was a slim boy with a tiny waist that most girls would kill for. He had slightly defined muscles that he was able to work on, thanks to his time from swimming. He had messy blonde white hair that was somewhat messy and with bangs that fall just above his eyes and it was mostly straight but just down to his ears.

"Hey, Chaz, when are we going to do some fun challenges like jumping off of the moon or something." Pixel said.

"Jumping off the moon?" Connor asked. He got nervous. "Please don't tell me we're going to jump off the moon!"

"We're not going to jump off the moon, that would be illegal," Dylan said.

"And last but not least...Patrick!"

The final contestant walks off the bus. He was incredibly handsome. The rest of the contestants were in awe of how attractive the guy was. He was the definition of a truly handsome man. He was tall and handsome with dark hair that was spiked up and Caucasian skin. He walked past the other contestants, but Audrey was not as pleased with him as the others.

The boy's name was Patrick. He cleared his throat as he walked up to Colin. "What's good bro?" He asked. But Colin was flustered from Patrick's extremely good looks. Colin ends up fist-bumping Patrick in the arm. "Ouch?" Patrick confusingly asked.

"I'm sorry!" Colin said. "I didn't mean to do that."

"It's okay dude, no need to worry."

"Okay...we all met Mr. Hot; can we get on with the program?" Audrey rolled her eyes.

Chaz laughed and looked at the camera. "Welcome folks to Total Drama in SPACE! This season...you all will be competing in SPACE!"

"No... I thought we were going to be competing in my backyard." Colin said.

"Ooo!" Kenny jumped up and down, she got excited. "Can we do that instead?"

"Ssshh, I'm talking!" Chaz shouted. Later, Chaz and the contestants started walking. They approached a big building that was placed in the center of the moon. "Since this season is going to be spaced themed instead of surviving on an island, you guys will be staying here at this base. You will be staying in rooms, depending on your gender as well as being severed luxury gourmet styled food, from the finest chefs on earth." He said.

"That sucks...the rooms aren't co-ed," Dylan explains his disappointment, but it only made a few of the girls creeped out except for Kennedy who was charmed by his honesty and blushed. He turned to Kennedy and winked at her.

After they were finished with the moon base, they walked over to another location on the moon that looked like a station of sorts with a Rocketship next to it. The contestants were surprised by how big it was. "This is where this season's elimination ceremony will be held. If you do not receive a moon rock, you will be forced to blast off in the Shuttle of Shame and get sent off into the Void of Losers."

"So, you're blasting us off into space?" Cassie asked. She was a little worried.

"Yes, and whatever happens to you...well we don't care." Chaz shrugged. As Chaz was finished talking, the moon started to shake.

The contestants started to worry about what was going on with the moon, as Chaz was standing there with a cocky look on his face, as he knew everything that was going on. Kennedy jumped in Dylan's arms and he smiled, Connor and Colin hugged each other as Tommy hid behind Audrey, while the other contestants began freaking out. The moon suddenly stopped shaking, which eased the panicking of the contestants.

"What in the hell is going on?" Rochelle asked.

"Are we going to die?" Connor asked.

"Death would be better than living," Colin said nonchalantly. Connor was freaked out and scared, which caused Colin to drop him on sight.

Chaz giggled. "That was the work of Shella."

"Whose Shella?" Pixel asked.

"The moon born local monster who hungry. Her favorite foods are eggs and there are a ton of eggs scattered on the moon. Momma is out to attack anyone who ends messing with her eggs." As Chaz was talking, a large green octopus looking alien comes out of nowhere and jumps in front of the contestants as a terrifying force. The contestants became scared as they screamed in fear of the alien.

"Allow me to introduce you to your first challenge, Eggs Over Easy. There are eggs scattered across all over the moon. Your goal is to crack the eggs, to find a key. But there is a twist! You cannot just look for any old key, as there is a very special blue key that you are aiming for. Whoever grabs the blue key will be the winner of the challenge and gain a special advantage in the next challenge." He explained. But the contestants were not paying attention to them as they were too busy thinking about the alien staring at them with its terrifying eyes.

Chaz started laughing. "I'm joking...Shella isn't going to attack anyone." Chaz walked up to Shella and started rubbing her. "Shella is a sweetheart…"

Some of the cast were very creeped out by Chaz's interactions with the monster. "That's gross…" Chaz felt insulted that the contestants would insult his pet like that. As payback, he took out his airhorn. "Go!" Chaz blew his airhorn and the contestants started running away, but the air horn was extremely loud.

The fifteen contestants started roaming the moon to look for eggs. Patrick was walking together with Cassie and Sarah, two people he thought that he could somewhat trust, even though he just met them. "We need to stick together," Patrick said.

"Yes, Patrick." The two girls fawned over him in a daze.

**Patrick:** I have a wondrous effect on people. It is all because of me spending many hours in the gym! I am all about fitness, fitness, fitness.

**Sarah: **Look I know that Patrick is hot, and he is probably some sort of evil guy or whatnot...but can you blame me?

The trio looked for eggs. Patrick ended up finding one. "Found one." He cracked the egg open, very easily with his muscles, but it was nothing. All he found was an old rusty key. "Ugh, it's not the blue key!" He was disappointed.

Sarah grabbed an egg herself, cracked it, and found an old dusty key. "Not the blue one."

"We have to keep looking!" Patrick ordered as him and the three girls started looking around the area.

Tommy was trying his best to look for eggs, but it seemed like no one wanted to help him. Tommy approached Audrey about asking him to help him with looking for eggs. "Audrey, I was wondering if you can-" But Audrey ignored him and walked off. Tommy sighed and decided to ask someone else, so he went to Valerie. "Valerie, I was-"

"No kiddo, I'm a lone wolf." Valerie ran off and Tommy sighed.

Tommy decided to ask Amanda. "Amanda, I was wondering-"

"Like, Eww, no! I am not going to work with a little kid! I hate my brother and sisters." She said.

Being rejected by all his fellow contestants made Tommy feel bad about himself. He looked down, as he was starting to not feel useful about being on the show.

**Tommy: **I accidentally signed up onto Total Drama. I do not want to be here, but I might as well try, you know. But that is hard because everyone here only sees me as a little kid, and it is annoying!

Amanda was walking by herself as she felt like she did not need to be buddy-buddy with the other contestants to get close in this game. She ends up stepping in some green goo and screams. "My shoes!" Amanda takes her shoes off and she grabs one of her napkins so she can rub the goo off.

"My legs are tired; my heels are now dirty, and my outfit is getting old!" She complained. "Why in the hell did I sign up for this show?!" She asked. As she threw a rock on the ground, she ended up hearing a knocking sound that sounded like the rock hit something.

"What was that?" She asked. She walked over to where she threw the rock and found a stick. She remembers the stick from last seen, as she watched it with her family. "This is the Immunity Idol…" She took notice of it and knew that she could use it to her advantage. She puts it in her pocket for later, as she walks away.

**Amanda: **I cannot believe I found the Immunity Idol! _(She rubbed her hands together like a villain planning something.)_ I need to use this to my advantage somehow...

Connor looked at the eggs, but he was still in panic mode after encountering Shella. Connor decided to hide behind Colin who was still mopey and depressed as usual. "What if grab one of those eggs and a blood-sucking alien pops out?" The nervous boy asked.

Colin shrugged. "Wouldn't you rather have your brains sucked out, so you wouldn't be living anymore?" Colin asked. Colin's question had Connor think about that for a quick second, but it only made him more nervous as he curled up into a ball.

**Colin:** _(Colin started off looking very depressed but he strengthened his back up and shook his face off so he could appear happier.)_ Ugh...trying to pretend to be depressed all the time is quite aggravating. Hopefully, people will start feeling sorry for me. But Connor's eyes… (Colin shook his head.) I am not looking for romance! I am looking to win!

**Connor:** I feel so sorry for Colin...Being sad and depressed all the time… (Connor could not stop thinking about Colin.) And that black hair...the way his eyes glistened with the stars… (Connor shakes his head.) No, I am here to win! Not be influenced by romance.

Connor and Colin tried to stop themselves from looking at each other. They were both blushing hard as they felt extremely attracted to one another. "Colin… I've never seen you display another emotion besides sad…"

Colin knew that he had to act fast. "Why feel emotion when you can only feel pain?" Colin walked off, which left Connor disappointed, but he decided to follow Colin who has started walking around. Colin and Connor both find two eggs, they crack them and end up finding dusty old keys.

"These don't look like they're blue…" Connor noticed. "What are the odds we find a blue one?"

"A 1 in 15 chance," Sarah responded as her, Cassie and Patrick walked up to them. "With 15 of us on the island, there's only 1 who's going to find one," Sarah explained.

"Well...that's obvious…" Connor responded.

"I was just explaining to someone who looks...not so smart," Sarah replied, causing Cassie and Patrick to giggle as they walk away, making Connor angry.

**Connor: **I am smart...I think...no I am smart!

**Sarah:** I am someone who likes to work alone, but that will not work for this game. My "feelings" for Patrick, I am only feeding his ego. My goal to win this game is by putting logical scientific reasoning behind all my decisions. Statistics show that people who love to work out, have higher egos than those who do not. _(Sarah shrugs)_ Oh, what has social media done to the human mind?

Audrey was breaking egg after egg, even breaking eggs that other contestants were finding. But Audrey was not having any luck as every time she looked for an egg, all she founded was a dusty old key. "Where in the hell are the keys?" Audrey asked.

"I can't find one either." Dylan breaks an egg himself and finds a dusty key. "Like how are, we supposed to find one?" After Dylan finished talking, the thirteen contestants other than Valerie gathered as a group, all wondering the same thing.

"Should we all work together?" Tommy suggested in a cute but meek voice, but as soon as he said the other contestants all started laughing. "What was wrong with what I said?" Tommy asked and he hid in his shirt.

"Aww, aren't you the cutest little thing!" Cassie and a couple of the other girls pinched his cheek, but Tommy did not like it as he was very embarrassed.

"I'm not cute!" Tommy fought back, but that only made the rest of the contestant's fawn over him in awe. Tommy was getting tired of everyone thinking of him as a little kid. He picked up a rock and threw it, but that just made people fawn over him more.

"Aww, look at how he throws a rock," Dylan said.

Tommy screamed and stormed off.

**Tommy: **I am more than just a cute little kid! (Tommy sucks on his thumb.)

Kaito was trying his best to look for the eggs, but both he and Jamie could not contain their excitement over being in space. "Oh my god! It's a moon rock!" Kaito grabbed the moon rock and fawned over it. "I've dreamt my whole life of coming into space, just so I can collect one of this."

"Wait...you're into space too?" James asked.

"Hell yeah!" Kaito said. "Being in space is like my dream come true and I'm glad that I'm finally here."

"Me too bro!" James high-fives Kaito. "You have no idea how happy I am to be here." The two boys continued walking, almost forgetting about the challenge, as they were too busy bonding over the same thing.

Patrick, Sarah, and Cassie had been looking for eggs for several hours but were not finding any luck with blues keys. "Hey look at this." Patrick was using two eggs as dumbbells. "I get to get a workout in." Patrick bragged as he flexed his muscles at Cassie and Sarah, but the two girls were already over it.

**Cassie:** Look, Patrick is cute...do not get me wrong...but I am over his muscle stick. All he talks about it-

**Patrick: **The key to being healthy is working out! Being fit and active is how you are going to win this game!

Meanwhile, Valerie stood on top of a rock. She wiggled her nose to heighten her senses so she can try and get a better smell for the egg with a blue key. She hoped that her survival skills would help her, so she scouted the area. "Where are you little eggy?" She asked.

Valerie does a backflip as she moves around like a spy, rock to rock. She checks egg after egg, by trying to listen to them, so he could get a good sense of the eggs. But she was not having any luck.

Shella was enjoying herself, as she was resting up near a rock. She was sucking on one of her tentacles, as Kaito was nearby, checking eggs. "Where are you, blue key…" Kaito ends up breaking off the eggs, but nothing came out of it but an old key.

James was helping him looking for eggs too, but he did not find anything. "You having, any luck bro?" James asked.

"No…" Kaito said. "All I'm finding is decoys."

"Me too! I wonder if this challenge Chaz has assigned us was thought out."

Kaito sighed. "Ugh...this suck!" Kaito throws an egg at Shella and ends up waking her up. Kaito realized his mistake as he turned around and looked at the monster. Shella towered over him as Kaito got scared and swallowed his spit. "Hey, monster! Normally I would be excited about this because of astrology and everything...but not today..."

Kaito turned around and started walking, Dylan followed him as two ran back to the moon base. Kaito and Dylan were running for their lives and screaming. "Everybody run!" Dylan warned them. The contestants saw the giant green monster and got scared.

As soon as Connor saw the monster, he ended up peeing his pants. He jumps into Colin's arms and the two share a quick smile, but Colin ends up jumping Connor and runs off. "I wanna die, but not like this." Colin ran away and Connor chased after him.

Kennedy was not afraid of the monster though. She cracked her knuckles as she and the monster were facing each other. "Me and you have a score to settle…" Kennedy said with her serious look on her face. Shella looked back at Kennedy, as the rivalry between the two of them was very intense.

Kennedy and Shella go out and start fighting one another. Punches and insults were thrown at one another, as they both were trying their best to get the upper hand, but the two of them were very even, but Kennedy seemed like she had the least.

Some of the contestants stopped running as Kennedy fought the monster.

"Is she seriously fighting the monster?" Ashley asked.

"Wow...that girl has guts...and I'm the one who works out…." Patrick said in shock.

The fighting stopped as Kennedy won. Kennedy dusted off her hands as she threw the monster on the ground. "That was easy." Some of the contestants were a little scared of Kennedy, but they were happy that someone finally took charge of the monster who was trying to attack them.

James was impressed with Kennedy's skills. It attracted him to her. "That was amazing."

Kennedy blushed after James said that. "Thank you." Kennedy and James looked at one another for a second before they started making out. The cast was a little grossed out by the sudden PDA, but they were still amazed by how she took out the monster.

**James: **That girl is amazing! I am going to marry her someday.

**Kennedy: **James is cute, isn't he? (She was in awe of him.)

**James and Kennedy: **(James and Kennedy make out in the confessional.)

**Ashley:** That girl has guts! But I would not have done it. _(Ashley looks at her nicely painted pink colored nails.)_ I would have broken a nail.

**Kennedy:** Because of the many pranks that I have pulled, I have learned how to develop a thick skin!

Valerie ends up doing a backflip as she a nice round egg that was rainbow-colored. She used her skills to locate where the blue egg might be at and she thought to herself that she finally found one. "It takes one to rule them all…" She said. She walked over to the egg, grabbed it, and cracked the egg open. There it was….

_The Blue Key._

"My precious!" Valerie holds the key up as the sun shines over the key.

The contestants reported back to the front of the moon base now that Valerie has found the key. Some of the contestants were not happy with the fact that they lost, but Valerie was happy that she won the challenge. Meanwhile, Chaz was not too thrilled with the shape of how his monster, Shella ended up thanks to Kennedy.

"You ruined her…!" He shouted. Chaz began crying as he got down on his knees and rubbed Shella's tentacles. "How dare you?"

"Sorry?" Kennedy asked.

Chaz cleared his throat, as he needed to get more professional. He wiped away his tears and blew his nose, before getting back to his job. "But enough about that...you monsters! Because she found the key, Valerie is the winner of today's challenge!"

Valerie cheered and stuck out her tongue. "Suck on that!"

Ashley throws a rock at Valerie that hit her head. "Oww!" Valerie said.

"_Since Valerie won today's challenge, her reward will be ...picking the teams, and the key that she found will be helpful for her and her team in the next challenge."_

The rest of the contestants moaned as Valerie was very excited about that. "Woo!" She cheered. Some of the contestants gave Valerie the side-eyed, however, a few of them were quite curious about who she was going to pick to be on what team. It was very interesting because this was something that had never been done before in Total Drama history.

Chaz clears his throat as he walks up to Valerie and wraps his arms around her. "Valerie...who are you going to place on what team?" He asked.

Valerie had to think about it. She looked at the fifteen contestants and studied them hard. They were very interesting to her, but she needed to make the right decision as this was going to reflect the reason for the season and could even affect her game. "I choose…" She started.

_**THREE MONTHS LATER…**_

**KINGSTON, EASTERN ONTARIO, CANADA - NORTH AMERICA**

Valerie snapped back to reality, as she did not want to go further about her memories about Total Drama in SPACE. "I never wanna think about those people again…" She shut off her phone and lay on her back and looked up at the ceiling. She just could not wait for her babysitting interview. "I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a very eventful day."

**TORONTO, ONTARIO, CANADA - NORTH AMERICA**

A young guy named Adam spun around his chair at a local independent small business cafe in Toronto, Canadas. It was his favorite shop to go to, mostly because he got to see his best friend Grimmy who also competed in Total Drama Qalito Island with him, six months ago. Grimmy worked at the cafe and was wearing a maid's uniform as well as elf ears. It made her look quirky.

"A White Chocolate Iced Coffee?" Grimmy asked as she brought Adam his order.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Don't call me ma'am. Fun fact, only old people are called Ma'am and I am not old."

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not old, we're the same age!"

"Are you sure, Grimmy?"

"Yes, I'm sure! We're on the same season of Total Drama!"

"I don't remember you being there..."

"I know Grimmy. I'm just messing with you." He responded. Adam was in a good mood as he looked at his phone, he got a notification about a Total Drama Challenge coming to Toronto tomorrow and he could not be more thrilled. "I just got a big feeling that something good is going to happen tomorrow that will change my life forever." He explained.

Grimmy gave him a weird look. "Okay… you do that…" She walked off, but that was not going to stop Adam's good mood from being ruined.

**Author's Note: **I cannot believe this chapter is finally completed again; well it is a revamped lol! I am hoping that working on Season 1 and Season 2 will not be stressful, but so far it has not been. The next chapter will take place three months later. Sorry, I had issues with and the uploading of chapters. Hopefully, it all got fixed.

Thanks to everyone who submitted a character! I studied the OC sheets and made fake scenes to determine which characters would work well with one another this season, so I hope I am making the right decision.

See you guys next time and please leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter.


	5. Origins of a Friendship: Part 2

**Episode 2: ****Origins of a Friendship: Part 2**

**KINGSTON, EASTERN ONTARIO, CANADA - NORTH AMERICA**

Quietness was the best word to describe the atmosphere of the sleeping girls' room. Well, if you ignore the constant snoring of the sixteen-year-old. Tossing, turning, and even placing herself in strange positions, not even the sound of a mouse could wake the girl up. Along with rays of sunshine peeked through with the temperature of the room increasing because of the summer heat.

Her room was big and colorful with most of the room being filled with paraphernalia of the Drama Brothers, examples including a large poster of the band members: Justin, Harold, Trent and Cody, and a Trent plushie that was on her bed. The drama brothers were a famous rock band that she was fond of.

"Do you think she has any snacks?"

"Maybe, but I'm not sure."

Valerie's young twin little brothers peaked their heads into the room. They looked exactly similar to her with tan skin and blonde hair. Her brothers' names were Alejandro and Armando, but they preferred to go by the names Jandro and Arma. Like any typical siblings, they argued and got into fights. But deep down they still loved each other.

Jandro thinks. "Do you think we should go and see?"

"I'm not sure." The younger twin replied.

"Well let's go in anyway." Jandro nodded his head, giving his other brother the signal for them to start snooping in their sisters' room. The two brothers did just that as they scoped the room, trying to find something good to snack on.

Jandro stumbles across a bar. "Eww...a protein bar." He threw it to the side.

Arma grabbed a bottle of vitamin gummies that was sitting on her desk. He opened up the bottle and poured some of the gummies into his hand. He throws it into his mouth and starts chewing. But he didn't like the face and made a disgusted look on his face. "Ewww!" He spits the vitamins out and rubs his tongue. "What is with basic teenage girls and trying to be healthy?"

"They all go through a "vegan" stage bro. It's in their nature."

Jandro sighed. "All she has is health junk."

Arma remembered that she was sleeping and an idea popped into his head. "Why don't we have a little fun?"

"GERONIMO!"

The twin brothers dive onto the bed and start jumping, up and down, and up and down, aggravating their older sister who was trying her best to sleep. The boys began yelling and she reached her boiling point. "ALEJANDRO! ARMA!" She screamed, fully waking up.

"She's up!" The two boys run off and she tries to chase after them, but she fails and ends up falling flat on her face. Too bad the impact of the fall didn't hurt too much.

"Ugh! I hate them so much!" She got up and held her right hand on her head, struggling with her massive headache. "What time is it?" She walked over to her table and grabbed her iPhone. She gasped eyeing the time. "Oh shit, I'm late!" She fast forward to get every daily routine done. Taking care of her teeth, brushing her hair, showing, and taking clothes. She even didn't have enough time to get breakfast so the only thing she grabbed was a piece of toast.

Valerie slammed the door with a backpack attached to her shoulders and a piece of toast in her mouth. She saw that her girlfriend Brooke was waiting outside in her red convertible with sunglasses over her head.

Brooke kept honking the horn. "Hurry up! I don't have all day."

"I'm sorry." Valerie struggled to walk as she was still tired. She got into the car and threw her backpack in the back of the car. "I overslept."

Brooke laughed. "That's so like you." Brooke started to drive.

Since Brooke's car was roofless, it allowed Valerie to look around her surroundings. Hailey was amazed by how beautiful the Earth was. Sprouted green trees, butterflies, birds, and bees flying around and squirrels on top of the trees trying to look for acorns. Different species of creatures living their different lives, a family of Mantaurs playing in a swimming pool, kids of different spices playing four squares and a human husband and wife jogging.

"I can't believe I'm an actual living human being, living in a magical world." She expressed. Her eyes widened and became filled with bright yellow stars that replaced her pupils. "To think a year ago, the world was just so boring and normal. But now...we have magic, actual unicorns, and heck even hoverboards that float!" Valerie finishes up her toast as she continues to watch life at its fullest.

"It's crazy how much the world has changed over a year." Brooke had been chewing on a piece of bubblegum. "But shouldn't you be focused on your interview? You're being interviewed by the one and only Rokopra family! The wealthiest family in Canada."

"I mean… I am nervous. They're a very powerful and wealthy family and I don't wanna mess that up!" She expressed. "That's why you need to hurry the fuck up so we can make it there on time!"

"Babe, we will! Cherry here is a pretty damn fast car. I take good care of her."

Valerie laughed with tears coming out of her eyes. "You crack me up!" She complimented Brooke and she was beginning to laugh too.

**TORONTO, ONTARIO, CANADA - NORTH AMERICA**

Toronto. The most populated city in Canada. Brooke finally arrived after driving for quite a while. Brooke pulled up to the apartment complex that the Rokopra family lived. They lived in Downtown Toronto at the Rosehill Apartments. It was one of the most expensive apartment complexes to live in.

Brooke parked her car and Valerie slammed the door. "Here we are."

Valerie jumped out of the car, thinking that she was cool and grabbed her backpack. Brooke looked at her girlfriend and was smitten with her ability to go after what she wanted. "I hope you get the job."

"Voy a! Or my name isn't Valerie Rodriguez." She had her fists folded and put it over her chest, near the area as to where her heart was.

Brooke laughed. "Oh, I need to talk to you about something. It is very important. Think we can talk on Tomorrow?"

"I will."

Brooke and Valerie share a kiss and Brooke drives off. Valerie sighed as she looked at the apartment complex. "Here we go…" She took her first step towards the building, feeling nervous.

As Valerie was walking, she saw an orange cat. "It's so cute!" She fangirls over the cat, but the cat was not as thrilled to see her. She picked the cat up and hugged him tightly. As the fluffy but cute orange cat was being held, he glared at Valerie. Valerie could not get over how super cute the cat was, and her eyes turned into hearts. She tried to pet the cat and the cat did not like it, having enough of Val's antics. The cat ended up scratching Valerie all over the face and jumped out of Valerie's arms.

A young boy with brown hair and a cleft chin was talking on the phone to his friend. He saw Valerie and the cat and got extremely uncomfortable. "I'm going to have to call you back…" He hurried up and hung up the phone as he ran closer to them. His name was Topher.

"Uh...uh..." Topher stuttered.

Topher walked up to them and was confused about the entire situation. The cat recognized Topher, as Topher was his owner. The cat's name was Chef Hatchet. "There you are Chef Hatchet." Topher pointed out, completely ignoring Valerie. Chef Hatchet runs behind Topher's leg as Topher slowly backs away from Valerie, not wanting to be seen associating with a loser like her.

A young lady sees Valerie laying down on the floor. She was about the same height as Valerie and had dark hair that was tied into a ponytail. "Are you Valerie?" She asked as she was holding a clipboard in her hand.

"Yes." She replied. Valerie lifted her head to look at the girl. "We spoke yesterday, remember?" Valerie looked a little scared of her. Karen was a strong independent woman and, in a way, it kind of scared Valerie since she was very intimidating.

"Yes, I remember."

Tommy was sitting in the living room lounging on the couch. He was on television as a live stream of Toronto's new mayor was about to play. The interview comes on and Tommy's eyes become glued to the screen, as the footage starts to roll:

_Connor stood in front of a camera, giving an interview to the producers. He was standing in front of his desk and was dressed up very fancy and wore sunglasses on the top of his head. Connor was usually a handsome guy, but the suit made him ten times more attractive. _

_(Connor cleared his throat again.)_** Connor: **As all of you are aware, about a year ago supernatural activity on our earth was brought back thanks to the awakening of Qalito and the opening of the supernatural activity that was hidden on Qalito Island. Since then the world has been doing everything in its power to try and adjust to this new change. This is something that I have been trying to do with opening the city of Toronto to everyone.

_**Connor: **__*clears throat* Welcome one and all to the city of Toronto. A diverse utopia that's welcome to all walks of life. Humans, Metahumans, Supernatural creatures, and even neglectful parents who never pay attention to you because they are all about their money. *clears throat once again* (Connor adjusts his tie, sweating and getting more nervous.)_

_As Connor was talking, the camera panned over to different shots of Toronto, showing off the city life. Citizens living their daily lives with Connor giving his voiceover._

_**Connor (v.o.):**__ As you know, I won Total Drama in SPACE! SPACE! SPACE! Three months ago, and not only won a butt load of cash that I didn't need but after that, I was quickly elected the youngest mayor of Toronto. As the mayor of Toronto, I, Connor Smith, plan to make this city a city that's welcome for everyone… Except for my parents who didn't love me. (Connor got teary-eyed. He tried to stop himself from making a scene, so she rubbed his nose and looked at the camera.)_

"This is boring," Tommy said he changed the channel and decided to watch some Bakugan: Battle Planet. Tommy grabbed some popcorn and started eating it.

Valerie and Tommy's father's assistant walked in. "Tommy, we're back." The lady said. It was from Karen.

Tommy just shrugged his shoulders and continued watching Bakugan. Karen watched as the Bakugan were battling each other, and she freaked out. "Tommy, that isn't something that you should be watching." She grabbed the remote and put it on Paw Patrol. "This is something that someone your age, should be watching."

Tommy sighed, as Valerie could not help but laugh. "Don't you think that's a little bit too...overprotective?"

Karen snapped. "Overprotective? Do you know that watching something like that could cause Tommy to become violent? Do you want Tommy to become a school shooter...or worse, a rapist?" She invaded Valerie's personal space.

"Uh… I don't think there's a correlation between the two."

Karen stomped her foot. "Listen! You are here to babysit Tommy! I promised Mr. and Mrs. Rokopra that I will find the best babysitter who can watch Tommy, as they're very busy people. You aren't the only one applying for this job, so you can walk away now if you don't think you're fit."

"No, no, no, no," Valerie replied. "I'll do whatever you say. No violent anime."

Valerie looked at Tommy and smiled at him. "Hey, Tommy! Remember me?" She asked.

With Valerie talking to Tommy, Tommy blushed and hid in his shirt. He did not say a thing, which confused Valerie a bit, but wasn't all too much of a surprise. "Tommy, we made it to the final four together in TDIS. I have hardly heard you talk at all. How are you still shy, even after competing on a reality show?"

"Tommy has always been a shy kid. His mother hoped to send him to Total Drama in SPACE! In hopes of opening him up again, but that didn't work." Karen explained.

"Yeah, even on Total Drama in SPACE! Tommy kept to himself, hardly talked, and didn't make any friends, even though many of us tried." She felt sorry for the kid. Little did she know, Tommy was feeling guilty for not opening up, to people trying their best to be his friends, but it was just hard on him.

Karen's phone rang and she picked it up. "Excuse me." She said and walked over to the side and talked on the phone. "Yes sir, I'm here with the baby- Oh you need me right now? Okay...but… Have her babysit Tommy? Alright, sure. I'll see you then." Karen hung up the phone. "So, I just got a call from Mr. Rokopra and he needs me to run to the office."

Valerie was confused. "Huh, But don't you have to interview me to see if I'm the right fit for the job."

"Don't worry about that right now." She was in a hurry and grabbed her black leather jacket from off the couch. "Why don't you think of this as a trial period. If you do well and Tommy likes you, you get the job. And if he does not like you, you don't get the job. It's that simple."

"Okay…"

"I gotta go but see you later Tommy. Be on your best behavior." She kisses Tommy on the forehead. Tommy gave her a slight little wave goodbye, without ever actually saying anything. They both watched her walk away. But before she left there was one last thing she had to say. "Oh, and there's a rule book on the cabinet."

Silence filled the air and things were very awkward as the two of them didn't know what to do. "So… Tommy, what do you like to do for fun?" He didn't say anything, as Tommy was still upset that Karen didn't let him watch Bakugan.

"Hey, Tommy?"

"Tama Tama."

"Tom-a-Roni and Cheese"

"Tommy on Rice."

"Tom-fil-a"

Tommy continued to ignore her and all she did was just sigh.

Adam had his camera equipment set up so he could watch the sky on top of a nearby hill in the city. Adam looked at his phone as he watched a vortex appear in the center of the sky. That same vortex turns gray as Adam's phone starts ringing. "It's almost time...I gotta get this on video."

Back at Tommy's house, Valerie was bored out of her mind, watching Tommy's television show. As Tommy was entertained, Valerie struggled to keep interest in the program, dozing off in the process. "Can we watch something else?" She asked but got no response. So, she sighed. She grabbed her phone and decided to call her best friend Pixel.

Pixel was at home in his studio apartment, shirtless and painting. He had yellow paint on his right cheek as he was holding a paintbrush in his hand, just splashing things down as he didn't have a clear idea of what he wanted to paint. In his right ear, he had an earpiece that rang because Val was calling him. "Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me, baby."

"Hey Pixie."

"What's up sugar cube? Trouble in paradise with that demon."

"Hey, Brooke, is not a demon!" She responded. "I know that you don't like her, but you need to learn how to respect her."

"When pigs fly, oh wait… they can now."

Valerie and Pixel both laughed. Valerie looks at Tommy who was still distracted with his television program to notice her, but secretly he was listening to everything.

Valerie looked restless as she looked at Tommy again. "Pixie, I don't know what to do. This kid doesn't talk at all…"

"Well, what do kids do nowadays?"

"I don't know… Play Fortnite or PubG, I guess…"

Pixel laughed. "Wow, you sound exactly like a mom…"

"Shut up! I just don't know much about kids these days."

"Well Val, you know that there's this thing called Google."

Valerie got excited and her eyes widened up. "You're a genius!" Valerie hung up the phone and pulled up the internet browser. But before Valerie could do anything about it, Valerie's phone goes off and she gets an alert letting her know that a "Total Drama Challenge: Battle Challenge Royal" was going to be appearing in Toronto in five minutes. She got excited. 'A Battle Challenge Royal!" But she remembered that she had a job she had to attend to so she couldn't go.

She tried to think and remembered Karen mentioning something. "Oh right...The Rulebook." She walked over towards the cabinet and starts reading the rulebook. She was distraught by everything in the rulebook. "No candy, no glutton, no carbs, no shirts that are made exactly from wool…." She facepalmed. "Seriously, we can't do anything...how am I going to babysit him and not be bored?"

She closed the rulebook and tried to come up with something else. "Hmm…" She then remembered another thing that Tommy liked. "Hey Tommy, how would you like to watch some Bakugan: Battle Planet?" She asked. Tommy's eyebrows raised and curiosity piqued his interest. He turned to look at her while nodding his head.

She cleared her throat and sat down next to him on the couch. "I'm going to let you watch some Bakugan: Battle Planet. I know that it's against Karen's rules and everything, but I kind of need to go somewhere in the meantime...Will you be able to stay here while I go out for a bit?"

Tommy nodded 'yes'.

"Sweet." She kisses Tommy on the head, and he blushes. "I'll be right back; I shouldn't be too long." She walked away but quickly started to feel bad about leaving a ten-year-old, home alone. "Hey, Tommy…"

Tommy looked at her.

"I'm going to go and compete in a Total Drama Challenge; I was wondering if you would maybe like to compete in it with me…?" He suggested.

Tommy smiled and nodded his head. He quickly got up and went to her. Val smiled too and she wrapped her arm around Tommy. The two left.

Back on the hill, Adam looked up at the sky as a hologram box came from out of the sky with a 'Total Drama' logo appearing on the box. Adam got excited as he made sure that everyone's exact moment was filmed. "It's finally time!" Adam packed up his equipment and started running towards where the cloud was at. Adam ran down the hill, faster than a cheetah.

Tons of people rushed toward the port to compete in the Total Drama Challenge. The number of people who were there was well over ten. They all watched as the box floated down each one of them eager to compete in the challenge. It wasn't just humans who were there, but other types of supernatural and mythical beings, most of them humanoid though.

**Connor (v.o.):** Since the end of Total Drama Qalito Island, a new form of sporting entertainment has emerged and that is the Total Drama Challenge. As you may all now know since the Qalito incident, in ancient times humans, creatures, supernatural forces, and all of the like, used to compete in against for a chance to win some sort of prize. But it was not always a way to settle the prize. Sometimes Total Drama Challenges can be called upon to settle conflict or disputes. The producers of Total Drama Island got the idea of the Total Drama Challenges from a textbook they found before finding out the truth and what they were really about.

The box sends out waves and creates a big square trapping the ten of them inside with a timer hologram counting down on the top. Adam, Valerie, and Tommy rushed down the hill to the port, all three of them out of breath and trying their best to make it inside. "Wait for us!" They all said. As the timer went down to one, the three of them were luckily able to make it inside as they jumped in.

Adam and Valerie fell as the three humans were trapped inside a square dark void with only a light standing in the middle. Everyone started to pay attention as the light started to speak. They all huddled closer to each other.

**Announcer: **13 people locked in. For this Total Drama: Battle Challenge Royal, you will be transported to a swamp. Your challenge will be to try and avoid frogs that can shoot out different types of elements. However, the only thing you can stand on is lily pads. You cannot step off of the lily pads, but you can hop from lily pad to lily pad. Dodge those frogs to make sure you do not fall into the swamp. Your goal is to make it to the end of the finish line where the largest lily pad is. Located at the largest lily pad is a treasure filled with gold. Oh, and by the way you only have five minutes to make it to the finish line.

**Announcer:** For the rules, you can use your supernatural abilities, but you cannot fly, teleport, and or levitate. Other than that, anything is fair game.

"That sounds easy." A guy said.

**Announcer: **The challenge will start in 3, 2, 1…. Go!

A swamp arena is created with very small lily pads, that are easy to stand on. The thirteen competitors were all standing on their lily pad, each one of them was excited to be competing in a Total Drama Challenge for a chance to win a grand prize. The competitors stop hopping around. One girl's hands become surrounded in lighting and she ends up shocking a guy, who ends up falling off a lily pad and into the swampy water.

"Aww, man…" He complained as he was now all wet.

The same girl turns around and sticks her tongue out at the guy, gloating at her wind. "Haha!" But a frog jumps out of the water and breathes fire that burns the girl and knocks her off the pad and into the water. The guy who she knocked out earlier ends up laughing at her as she was disappointed.

A guy surrounded himself with force fields as four different frogs shooting fire, ice, water, and lighting at him, but the only thing they ended up doing was hitting the force fields. But since he left himself an opening at the top, a frog decided to use that to its advantage and spit out mud bombs that end up hitting the dude.

The guy becomes dizzy, losing his ability to focus on his magic, thus breaking the force fields and he ends up getting hit with ice, freezing him, burned by fire, blasted with water, and shocked by lightning. He falls off the lily pad and lands into the water.

Valerie jumped from one lily pad to another. "Made it." But as soon as she jumps on the new one, a frog jumps out of the water and blasts a stream of water from its mouth. But Valerie was not going to let a frog knock it out of the competition. She put the palm of her hands out in front as she recited a spell to protect her. "Dleif Ecrof!" A force field is created, but her stamina and magical abilities were not strong enough to resist the blast of the water.

"Ooo, A witch! If I stand behind her, I can stay protected." Adam noticed. He jumps on the petal that Val was standing, which ended up distracting her. But it was going to break anyway because Val's magic was not strong enough so the forcefield wasn't going to last long anyway.

Valerie and Adam both fall into the water. Adam's camera ends up breaking as he landed on the camera and the two of them went. There were only four people left in the competition and only one-minute remaining, but that did not last long, as a human fairy was able to make it to the big lily pad, thus winning the competition. "I won, I won, I won! The treasure is all mine!"

**Announcer:** And thus, we have a winner!

The fairy cheered but Adam was not so happy. He got up as he felt the crumbs of his camera and cried over the pieces. "Noooooo!" He cried.

Valerie rolled her eyes. She was pissed that she did not win the money and took her anger out on Adam. "Well your camera wouldn't have gotten broken if you didn't jump onto the lily pad, I was on!"

"It's not my fault! You're a witch, how can your powers be weak?"

Valerie felt insulted and she refused to answer. "I don't have to talk to you. Come on Tommy, let go." She got up and dusted herself off as the hologram started to evaporate and things went back to normal with them being back in Toronto. But as Valerie looked around, Tommy was nowhere to be seen and she panicked.

"Tommy? Tommy? Tommy!" She freaked out. The worst thing that could ever happen just happened and that was losing Tommy. "Oh no, he's gone!" She started freaking out.

"Who's gone?" Adam asked.

"Tommy…the kid I was babysitting. Oh no, I'm not going to get this job, am I?"

Adam walked up to her to make sure that she is okay. "Why don't we go and look for him? He has to be somewhere around here, right?"

"Okay. But what if we don't find him?"

"I'm sure we will. Toronto isn't that bit." Adam responds. So, he and Valerie decided to go and look for the little boy.

Cloudless skies and a bright sun were the recipes serving up the afternoon with the streets of Toronto being flooded with life, cycling out the process of an everyday runtime. It was so busy, that there was not even enough room to walk on the streets.

"I rest my case; Toronto is pretty big," Tommy admitted later.

Valerie felt distraught after losing Tommy. They had been trying to look for the boy for several hours. The sun was starting to set. Both she and Adam looked down as they walked down the streets of Toronto, trying to look for the ten-year-old boy. Valerie was feeling sad about losing Tommy, while Adam was mad because his new camera was broken. They may have just met, but at last, they have one thing in common.

Adam growled at the girl. He rubbed his head up against the broken machinery. "This is your fault, you know. If you were better at magic, we wouldn't be in this mess."

Valerie sighed and began walking with a downward stance. "Yes, please go on about how much of a failure of magic I am."

Adam continued to ignore her as he felt insulted. "Don't ignore me. Who are you supposed to be anyway?"

"I'm Valerie Rodriguez from Kingston, Ontario. Who are you?"

"I'm Adam Johnson from Toronto, Ontario. You know, you destroyed my camera and all that. Some kind of magic you have."

Valerie rolled her eyes. "Boi, get over that. That was like three seconds ago. Besides, what kind of metahuman are you?" She started to inspect Adam. "Gargoyle, Chimera, Werewolf?" She got up in Adam's face which made him a little uncomfortable.

"No, Kind of and no. I'm a shapeshifter." To demonstrate his point, he ends up shapeshifting into her. "See" He chuckled.

Val was stunned by his abilities and studied him. "You look exactly like me, to a tee. You even sound like me…" She was impressed by his skills with her eyes dilating and pupils turning into stars for a quick second. She wanted to see more. "Do you think you can do Trent from the Drama Brothers?"

"Sure." Adam shrugged and transformed into Trent.

Her eyes turned into hearts. "It's Trent!" Her favorite singer was standing right in front of her in a weird kind of way. She almost fainted, but Adam was able to pick her back up, which only made her swoon more. "I think I've died and gone into heaven." She expressed as she looked into Trent's piercing green eyes.

Adam felt weird out and transformed back to normal. "Uh… I have a girlfriend."

"Uh, I have a girlfriend too. I wasn't hitting on you dummy, I was just expressing how amazed I am at your abilities as a shapeshifter."

"Oooo…." He realized he was in the wrong.

Valerie shrugged. "Why do guys always think that a girl is hitting on them when they're complimenting him. Men are such duds."

Adam rolled his eyes, but he was enjoying Valerie complimenting his skills. "Wanna see something cool?" Adam asked as he shapeshifted into an Eagle and swooped Valerie off her feet as he soars into the air.

"What are you doing?" Valerie was confused about what was going on as her hair blew along with the wind. "Where are you going?"

"I'm showing you how to have fun!"

"Fun! Adam, we're supposed to be looking for-" She expressed but Adam ended up doing an aerial spin which impressed her. She ended up smiling. She held on to Adam, hoping that she was not going to fall. "I hope you don't drop me."

Adam smirked. "Is that a challenge?" He asked.

Adam was messing around, and he did another spin and threw Valerie off of his back. Valerie was falling, and she was scared for her life. "ADAM! I'm going to kill you if you let me fall!" Her life started to flash before her eyes.

Adam felt like he had enough fun with letting Valerie fall. Adam swooped in and saved Valerie. She panted and held on to Adam for dear life. "Don't ever do that again."

"I'm sorry." Adam apologized.

Adam soars at an accelerated rate as Valerie looks around at nature besides her. Animals, insects, flowers, trees, plants, people. She was visually impressed by how beautiful the world was. "Wow."

"Isn't it beautiful?" Adam asked as he looked too. They flew around the city of Toronto for a couple more minutes before they landed in an open field. Adam knew that it would help take Valerie's mind off of Tommy for a bit, so she wouldn't stress out too much. He landed his talons on the ground as he shapeshifted back.

Valerie and Adam didn't say anything as they watched nature unfold and did its work, as they stared at the open field, amazed by its beauty. They stare at each other and end up sharing a quick laugh as they both end up laying down and look at the orange sky. Adam and Valerie wanted to savor this moment forever.

"Hey, you know what I wanna do?"

"What is it?" Adam asked.

Valerie gets up and throws her right arm balled up into the air. "I wanna travel the world. See every location and be taken in by its beauty."

Adam understood what she was talking about and got up too. "I wanna do the same, though I want to capture footage and maybe even make a documentary or Youtube series about it."

Hearing Adam talk made Valerie's eyes sparkle and she ended up getting an idea. "We should do that!"

Adam was dumbfounded. "What do you mean we should do that?!"

"Explore the world and make videos about it. Show everyone around the world, just how beautiful nature is. Our world has changed since the Qalito accident, and sometimes we end up forgetting that." She explained. Valerie looks up at a tiny little fairy and points out her pointer finger and the fairy lands on Valerie's finger. Valerie smiled as the fairy reminded her why she loved life so much. "We need to show the world just how more expansive and diverse it has gotten since then."

Adam thought about for a quick second and realized. "I think you know what you're talking about."

"Huh?"

Adam nodded at her as he got up and moved a few feet to look at the view of nature. "One of the reasons I love movies is because of the wonderful storytelling that takes place in them. They can set place anywhere in the world, but at the end of the day, they're still living creatures, no matter what they do, mistakes they've made, and how they develop, at the end of the day, they're just living." He explained.

"I get it." Valerie puts her hand on Adam's back and the two ends up smiling. "Maybe we should do it."

"Wait...really?"

"Sure. I see no reason not to. We can create a Youtube channel and everything."

Valerie smiled. She hugged Adam and Adam hugged her back, but before things got too weird, Valerie looks at her phone and realizes what time it was. She sees that it's 7:13 and remembers her responsibility. "Oh shit, we forgot about trying to find Tommy." Valerie and Adam scramble to get their act back together to go and search for Tommy.

Valerie and Adam searched everywhere for Tommy, but they could not find him. They decided to go back to Tommy's apartment to give Tommy's parents assistant the bad news. Valerie was still feeling distraught. "We still haven't found Tommy! I'm not going to get that job after all."

"Do you care more about the job or the kid…?"

"Uh-" Before she could answer, she saw Tommy sitting down on the steps of the apartment complex on his tablet.

Valerie was happy to see Tommy. She ran towards Tommy and gave him a great big hug, almost suffocating him as his face turned red. "I thought I lost you!" The tightness of the hug continued to increase as his head swelled up. But she quickly let go of him as she let go of her cool. "Where did you go?"

Tommy just shrugged and did not say anything as usual. He put his headphones in his ears and start listening to music.

Valerie got frustrated, but she gave up. "God, I hate kids."

"Well...at least you finally found him."

"That's true at least," Valerie replied. The newfound friends shared their laughter.

A limousine pulled up. Tommy's father's assistant Karen walked out of the Limousine she was in the middle of a phone call, but it looked like she was in a bit of a hurry to get off of the phone. "Sorry, I'm going to have to call you back." She said. She hung up the phone. She took one look at Adam and wondered who he was. She got real defensive. "Who is that boy." She took out pepper spray.

Valerie, Tommy, and Adam freaked out. Adam hid his head in his shirt. "Please don't spray me."

"He's a friend Karen, not an enemy."

"Oh…." She said, but she was still disappointed as she put the pepper spray back in her purse. "Well, you know what Rule #50 said, don't allow Tommy around strangers."

"Oh...right…I remembered that rule."

"You didn't." Adam nudges Valerie.

"I know, now shut up." She whispered back. She put on a smile trying to save face.

Karen rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Tommy." She got down on an even eye level with Tommy, by scratching down. "How did you like Valerie? Did she keep you safe and sound?" She asked.

Tommy thought about it and looked back at Adam and Valerie. Valerie was praying that Tommy was going to put in a good word for her. Tommy thanked back to everything that happened today and came up with his conclusion for his answer and shrugged. Tommy gave a thumbs up.

Valerie and Adam both smiled and hugged, while Karen sighed. "Well if Tommy likes you, then you're hired."

"Are you sure?"

"Tommy's opinion is what matters...also mine." She replied and cleared her throat. "You're hired, full time. You start Tomorrow. "Now come on Tommy, let's go eat some gluten-free ice-cream" She puts her arm around Tommy's head and the two started moving.

Tommy replied to her by groaning and the two went along. Adam and Valerie watched Tommy and Karen until they went into the apartment complex. "Well, that was strange…" He said. Adam and Valerie looked at each other and laughed. Once they finished laughing, Tommy had to tell Valerie about something, so he stood in front of her. "Look, Valerie, since I chose you to be my Youtuber Partner, I was wondering if you moved in my loft with me and my roommate. I live right here in these apartments."

"Wait...you want me to move in with you?" Valerie was surprised.

Adam shrugged. "Sure, why not."

"He's hardly home and I'm lonely."

"Aww...the little boy is lonely." Valerie pinches Adam's cheeks and starts moving them around.

Topher returned from walking Chef Hatchet and was surprised to find Valerie and Adam laughing. He looked at the two of them and gave them a blank stare. "Weirdos." He walked away in a way that he couldn't be seen.


End file.
